freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 1
Noc 1 jest pierwszą grywalną nocą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Ta noc jest bardzo łatwa (porównywalnie do późniejszych) i jest czymś w rodzaju wprowadzenia gracza do mechaniki gry. Freddy Fazbear jest nie aktywny tej nocy (nie licząc wyczerpania energii) jednak czasami może obrócić się w kierunku gracza w Show Stage. Jedynymi animatronikami, które mogą atakować''' gracza to Chica i Bonnie. Jednakże, jeśli gracz nie będzie prawie w ogóle obserwował kamer Foxy może zaatakować. Golden Freddy także może być przywołany w trakcie tej nocy, co może być uciążliwe dla gracza, który nic o nim nie wie. Zapewne jest to najlepsza noc aby przywołać owego animatronika, ponieważ inne roboty rzadko atakują gracza dając dużo czasu na zmienienie się plakatu. Połączenie telefoniczne " ''Halo, halo? Em, chciałem nagrać wiadomość pomagającą ci oswoić się z tą pracą. Em, pracowałem w tej pizzeri przed tobą. Skończyłem swój ostatni tydzień. Więc, wiem że może być lekko przytłaczająca, lecz jestem tutaj aby powiedzieć ci że nie ma tu o co się martwić. Dobrze się sprawujesz, więc skupmy się na pomocy ukończenia twojego tygodnia. OK?' Em, zobaczmy... '' po pierwsze jest tu wprowadzenie od pizzerii, które powinienem przeczytać. Więc, "Witaj w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Magicznym miejscu, do którego dzieci i dorośli przychodzą aby przeżyć niezapomniane wrażenia! Nie odpowiadamy za uszkodzenia ciała. Jeśli zostanie coś takiego odkryte brakująca osoba zostanie odnaleziona w 90 dni lub wcześniej. '' ''Bla, bla, bla. Teraz brzmi to strasznie, ale wiem, że nie ma się o co martwić. Cóż, animatroniki stają się nieprzewidywalne nocą, ale czy to moja wina? Nie. Wymuszano na mnie słuchanie tych głupich piosenek przez 20 lat i nigdy nie mogłem się nawet wykąpać? Mogę być drażliwy tej nocy. Więc, zapamiętaj, te animatroniki mają specjalne miejsce w sercach dzieci więc musimy okazać im trochę szacunku.'' Więc jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, roboty mogą poruszać się w trakcie nocy. Em...Coś dzieje się z ich mechanizmami kiedy są wyłączone zbyt długo. Em, kiedyś mogły spacerować podczas dnia, ale wtedy to się stało. The Bite of '87. To niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz? Em, teraz coś o twoim bezpieczeństwie. Jedynym ryzykiem bycia stróżem nocnym tutaj, jest fakt iż animatroniki mogą nie uważać cię za osobę. Kiedy cię będziesz im przypominał endoszkielet na którym jeszcze nie ma kostiumu, a to jest przeciw zasadą. Najprawdopodobniej będą próbowały...siłą włożyć cię w kostium Freddiego. Problemem jest to, że w środku takiego kostiumu znajdują się najróżniejsze elektroniczne mechanizmy. Pomyśl więc jak wkładanie czegoś takiego." Ruch animatroników # Bonnie wychodzi z Show Stage'a i zmierza w kierunku biura. # Chicha wychodzi z Show Stage'a. # Bonnie zbliża się do office i atakuje cię. # Bardzo możliwe że jeśli nie sprawdzisz Pirate Cove'a to Foxy wybiegnie na ciebie o 5 AM. FNaF 2 Noc 1 jest pierwszą grywalną nocą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ta noc jest bardzo łatwa (porównywalnie do późniejszych) i jest czymś w rodzaju wprowadzenia gracza do mechaniki gry. Stare animatroniki oraz Mangle i Balloon Boy nie są aktywne. Jedyne Animatroniki które atakują to Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica,Toy Freddy oraz marionetka. Połączenie telefoniczneEdytuj " Uh, ''halo? Halo, halo? Uh, cześć i witaj w twojej nowej letniej pracy w nowej i lepszej Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Uh, jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci kilka rzeczy których możesz spodziewać się zobaczyć podczas twojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc ci rozpocząć tą nową i ekscytującą ścieżkę kariery.'' Uh, więc, chcę żebyś '' zapomniał cokolwiek słyszałeś o starej restauracji, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają jakąś negatywną opinię na temat spółki. Uh... ta stara restauracja była tą z rodzaju zostawionych do gnicia przez chwilę, ale chcę cię uspokoić, Fazbear Entertainment jest zobowiązany do rodzinnej zabawy i ponad wszystko, bezpieczeństwa. Wydali małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowany ruch, pozwolili im nawet spacerować za dnia. Czyż to nie przyjemne? -odchrząkuje Ale co najważniejsze, są związane z jakąś przestępczą bazą danych, więc mogą wyczuć przestępce na milę. Cholera, powinniśmy im płacić, żeby cię chroniły. Uh, teraz mówię, nie ma nowego systemu bez jego... usterek. Uh... Jesteś tylko drugim stróżem tutaj. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale skarżył się na... warunki. Uh, zmieniliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, głównie przejął się, że widział, jak pewne postacie spacerowały w nocy, a nawet próbowały dostać się do jego biura. Teraz, z tym co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, ta restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Tak więc nasi inżynierowie nie mieli na to wytłumaczenie, zakłada się, że... roboty nigdy nie działały właściwie w "trybie nocnym". Więc kiedy robi się cicho, myślą, że są w złym pokoju, więc próbują znaleźć ludzi, w tym przypadku, to twoje biuro. Nasze tymczasowe rozwiązanie: w Kąciku Nagród znajduje się pozytywka i możesz nakręcać ją zdalnie. Po prostu, raz na jakiś czas, przełącz kamerę na Kącik Zabaw i nakręcaj ją przez parę sekund. Wydaje się, że nie działa to na wszystkie animatroniki, ale działa na... jednego z nich. -odchrząkuje Uh, a na resztę z nich, mamy jeszcze prostsze rozwiązanie. Widzisz, może być mały błąd w systemie, coś o robotach widzących cię jako endoszkielet bez kostiumu, a one chcą cię w niego przebrać, więc hej, dajemy ci pustą głowę Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz zakładać ją kiedy chcesz, i zostawiać ją na tak długo jak chcesz. Cokolwiek do ciebie przywędruje, powędruje z powrotem. Uh, czymś wartym uwagi jest wspomnienie o rodzaju nowoczesnego projektowania budynku. Mogłeś zauważyć, że nie ma tu drzwi którymi mógłbyś się zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz latarkę! I nawet jeśli wyczerpie się jej (latarce) energia, budynkowi nie. Więc nie martw się, że zapada zmrok. Cóż, to wszystko. Uh, powinieneś być złoty. Uh, sprawdzaj światło, zakładaj głowę Freddy'ego jeśli trzeba, uh, trzymaj nakręcona pozytywkę, kawałek tortu. Dobrej nocy, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''" CiekawostkiEdytuj * Jest możliwość że Mangle i Foxy mogą się aktywować podczas 1 nocy ale to rzadko. '''''' Kategoria:Noce